In the Shadows
by Ay Hua
Summary: A fic of love and longing. HeeroxRelena.


Gundam Wing is the properties of Hajime Yadate-dono and Yoshiyuki Tomino-dono.

In the Shadows

He stood watching her once again. His deep dark pools he called eyes watched her intently. She sat; her head bent across her work her eyes scanning every page willing them to find something a miss in them. This had to be the last time he came here. He had stayed so close to her that he feared that she would spot him, but she never called out for him. She seemed to grow on him, warmth that he had never known. She spread through his veins, his mind and his heart, the heart that she had shown him.

She knew he was there. She could sense him a mile away...or so she liked to believe. She had thrown herself into her work trying to prove to him that she was able to do everything in hopes that he would come out of the shadows where he hid and finally come willingly into her arms. But as time had passed she had slowly lost hope in that dream. Heero was far too stubborn to do what he did not want to do. So she resigned herself to never again feel his arms around her or his smell close to her.

He felt every time he left her side that he was pulling a very thin string very tightly. That this beautiful strong woman was holding something that he needed, but knew nothing about. He had fought many a time trying to pull away from her but never having the ability to do it. She lifted her head and stared out into the darkened room, her eyes distant. She had told him once that she needed him, he had ignored her, but now he saw it. Her need for him, her sadness that he was not there to console her, and he made his decision. Never again would she ever have to feel that way again.

She looked up, she was tired, hungry, and just plain sore. Being the medium between two once warring parties was exhausting. Milliardo tired his best to help her, hear her out but there was no real comfort in a vid screen. She needed that physical comfort that comes from someone, and at this point she wanted that comfort from anyone. "I think it's time to call it a night." She spoke, not to anyone in particular but maybe to someone in particular. She rose and tossing the paperwork in her desk walked out. She could feel him leave even to some extent his nod of agreement.

'Relena' Heero thought watching her go. He had seen her steady decline into exhaustion and silence. She spoke very little and her sadness seeped through everything she did. Now was the right time. It had to be done though he feared what that might mean, would she cry, would she sit stoically like she did at all those meetings, simply taking it all in. Would she tell him she didn't care? Thoughts and questions ran through his head as he followed her small sports car on his motorcycle. She had wanted a fast car, and Milliardo had given her a motorcycle, then once Lady Une had seen it she had it traded in for a car. No proper Vice Foreign Minister rode a motorcycle. But he had brought it so that he could feel her close. Every night that he rode home he could feel her excitement when she had sat upon it, her thrill with the power, the speed, and the freedom. 'Tomorrow will be a different day for her.' He promised himself.

The drive home was long and quite boring but all she had to do was look in the rear view mirror. And there he was riding behind her, on of all things her own bike, the gift that was not to be. 'Tomorrow... tomorrow will be another day, like any other, meetings, paperwork, and Heero forever in my shadow.'

She had been his stable base throughout every battle, every devastating loss. He had killed but every death had taken a little more from him every time, then she was there, there to give it back to him, she took that little bit from her own heart to help heal his. She had...loved him through it all. This word 'love', it seemed alien to his thoughts and tongue. And tonight all things were gong to change, either for the better or worse he was willing to take it all, all for her. Relena, the woman he loved.

The house seemed so quite, too quite. She turned on the radio; the late night radio talk shows making the silence run and hide. She stood in front of the hall mirror wondering what had happened to her. Her features had matured, turning her into a very becoming woman. Many of her young delegates had asked her out but she had always declined. Her heart belonged to someone else, someone who seemed to rather protect her then be with her. No that she minded be protected by the worlds and the colonies most striking man.

He slipped in through her bedroom; and shook his head, 'never locks the bedroom window'. He silently padded downstairs where she sat with a cup of tea reading paperwork once again. 'She has given her life to everyone else; she has nothing left for herself.' The time had come and for once in his life he was terrified, to the point of physical shaking. What would she say?

'I miss him. I wish he were here, sitting beside me telling me that he loves me and that I can cry if I want to, someone to let me relax.' Her gaze glazed over, her tea forgotten as she thought deeply about him. Her violet eyes thinking heavily on the man she loved.

He in haled and stepped heavily on the wooden floor, she rose startled, her eyes gleaming, unshed tears hiding behind them.

"Heero." She whispered, her forgotten paperwork floating to the floor.

"Relena." He stepped forward he hands out stretched. "Relena I...I..."

She took the initiative and ran to his arms. She buried her head in his chest inhaling his scent. 'Please don't leave me' she prayed then felt his arms wrap around her, holding her closer.

"Relena, I love you."

His voice was barely above a whisper, and she felt her body go stiff, 'did he just?'

Heero also stiffened. He had not expect that, she was silent, her body ridged. He swallowed back his fear and simple held her until she pushed away. His eyes down cast he had said it and she - and she hated him for it, things had gone all wrong.

"Say it again..."

Heero looked up surprised, her eyes gleamed, hope bubbling through. He graced her with a soft smirk and said "I love you Relena."

Relena chocked and threw her arms around his neck "Oh how I've been waiting to hear that. I love you Heero, don't ever make me wait so long ever again."

Heero held her and turned her face to his and smiled - a true smile "You'll never have to wait again."

Their lips meet and the world fell away, and they stood together, to lovers held in each others embrace.


End file.
